Hn
by Kulkas
Summary: Kelakuan anak kecil kadang ngegemesin kadang ya begitulah. #SasuHinaBimonthly #family RnR?


Hn © Juli Alio

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

AU, OOC, Typo(s), etc…

Begini family?

Selamat membaca...

.

.

Minggu pagi ini Sasuke tengah sibuk memperbaiki pagar kayu rumahnya. Ada orang kurang sehat yang telah membuat pagar rumahnya terkoyak tak berdaya menjadi beberapa bagian. Tanaman Hinata pun kena imbasnya. Dasar brokoli busuk! Berani benar menyentuh lahan kekuasaan Uchiha. Jikalau ketemu siapa pelakunya, tidak segan Sasuke akan menghajarnya dengan suka cita.

Mata onyxnya beralih ke arah samping, kemudian fokus pada pagarnya. Anak lelaki berambut hita lurus, mata onyx yang mirip dengan Sasuke dan kulit yang kelewat putih -pucat. Sai Uchiha. Mungkin waktu Hinata hamil Sai ada permintaan yang tidak terkabul. Anak berusia dua tahun itu memandangi kotak pertukangan milih ayahnya. Tangan mungilnya terulur, mengambil sebuah palu.

Hinata keluar dari pintu cokelat rumahnya, menghampiri suami dan anaknya dengan tersenyum kecil. Raut wajahnya berubah menjadi khawatir.

Sasuke mengerang.

Berjuta bintang dan burung-burung kecil berterbangan di atas kepala Sasuke. Pening. Pusing. Sakit. Berdenyut-denyut.

Apa yang terjadi? Oh, itu. Sai yang memegang palu memukulkannya ke pelipis kiri Sasuke. Ya Tuhan, apa anaknya mulai menunjukkan tanda-tanda kedurhakaan pada ayahnya? Sasuke memegangi pelipisnya yang berdenyut merdu.

"Sai-kun," Hinata memanggil putra semata wayangnya lembut saat sampai di samping Sai.

"Hn."

"Berikan palunya ke mama."

"Engg~ ntal," ujar Sai cadel.

"Sai-kun, berikan palunya sayang."

"Hn."

Hanya dua huruf itu yang keluar dari mulut mungil Sai. Persis ayahnya. Siapa dulu ayahnya, Sasuke Uchiha. Wajib berkata ambigu pastinya.

"Sai-kun, berikan palunya." Setelah bujuk membujuk, akhirnya Sai memberikan palunya ke Hinata. "Anak pintar."

Palu itu Hinata letakkan kembali ke kotak pertukangan. Kemudian menggendong Sai. Agak berat. Tandanya gizi dan nutrisinya berhasil dicerna Sai dengan baik.

"Anakmu Hinata," ucap Sasuke pada akhirnya. Sasuke tengah duduk dengan memegangi pelipisnya yang lumayan nyeri.

"Kau yang menyalurkannya," protes Hinata.

"Kau yang membuahinya."

"Kau melakukannya setiap hari. Jangan banyak protes. Dulu, siapa yang meminta cepat punya anak. Sekarang sudah punya dan kau menyalahkanku."

Oke, Sasuke kalah dan tidak sanggup berkata-kata lagi. Hinata ada benarnya juga.

Sai yang dalam gendongan Hinata hanya menoleh bingung ke arah ayah dan ibunya.

.

"Ingat ya Sai, jangan memukul papa lagi. Kasihan papa. Oke?" Hinata menasehati anak semata wayangnya.

"Hn."

Hinata mengelus surai hitam Sai dengan sayang. Lebih lama dari melatih Sai berjalan, Hinata membatin. "Sai-kun mau makan apa?" tanya Hinata yang masih menggendong tubuh kecil Sai.

"Es," ujar Sai sambil menutup mata dan memamerkan deretan giginya yang mulai gigis.

"Kita makan sup bagaimana?" tawar Hinata.

"Es."

Dan Hinata tidak mau mengambil resiko Sai yang menangis meraung-raung sambil berlari ke arah minimarket terdekat hanya untuk sebuah es krim cup ukuran sedang.

Sasuke mengikuti anak dan istrinya yang memasuki rumah. Kepalanya masih pusing. Mungkin kepalanya retak.

Ada ruam kebiruan yang mulai muncul di pelipis kiri Sasuke. Cap palu. Beruntung Sai darah dagingnya sendiri, kalau bukan dijamin Sasuke akan membuatnya menangis seharian.

Sasuke mengambil beberapa bongkahan es batu dan meletakkannya di atas handuk. Melipatnya sedemikian rupa dan mengompres pelipisnya. Lumayan mengurangi nyeri.

"Maaf." Hinata mendekat dan menyuruh Sasuke duduk. Mengambil alih mengompres Sasuke.

"Sai mulai durhaka."

Hinata menekan kompresan es di pelipis Sasuke, membuat Sasuke mengerang kesakitan.

"Sai belum tahu apa-apa."

"Hn."

Membesarkan anak memang butuh kesabaran, ketelatenan, kekompakkan dan kasih sayang berlebih. Urusan membuat anak memang gampang. Sekali percobaan bisa saja langsung jadi.

Seorang wanita mengandung kurang lebih sembilan bulan sepuluh hari. Terjadi banyak perubahan dalam kurun waktu tersebut. Mulai dari perubahan fisik, emosi, pola makan, dan pemikiran. Calon ibu dan calon ayah berusaha semampu mungkin menjaga calon buah hati mereka. Bersatu padu.

Kehidupan berrumah tangga itu awal sebuah kehidupan yang sebenarnya.

"Pak~"

Sai berlari menghampiri Sasuke yang di kompres Hinata. Bibir dan pipi belepotan es krim.

"Suapin papa dong," ucap Sasuke sembari membuka mulutnya.

Namun bukannya suapan es krim yang diterima, tapi usapan tangan Sai yang penuh es krim mencair.

"Hinata anakmu."

Hinata memutar bola matanya bosan.

Mulai lagi.

 **-The End-**

a/n:

Terinspirasi dari anak tetangga sebelah, gitu-gitu kelakuannya. Kakeknya dipukul palu, tiap hari makan es krim, saya ditoyor pake tangan yang belepotan eskrim pas mulut. Ripiu ditunggu, nggak maksa kok. cuman berharap *plak

Salam es krim

Juli


End file.
